


nightmares

by rikubraveheart



Series: SoRiku Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SoRiku Day, SoRiku Week 2018, Sorry for my crap writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: Riku has a nightmare, Sora is there to comfort him.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soriku Week 2018, day 1.
> 
> I haven't written any fanfic in a long time but I had to do it for my favourite couple ever. Also keep in mind English is not my first language and I wrote this super fast because I heard about Soriku week today. 
> 
> This work is for one of my most amazing friends.

It was the middle of the night when something woke Sora up. His first instinct was to get up, but then he noticed Riku laying beside him, tossing and turning. Sora knew what was happening, it was not the first time Riku had a nightmare. Both of them suffered of constant nightmares, a cause of the war they had gone through.

Sora scooped closer to his husband and planted a kiss on his temple. Over the years, he had found out that was the best way to wake Riku up. Unlike himself, Riku had a really light sleep and was easy to wake up.

Riku’s eyes slowly opened, and the brunette noticed worried they were full of fear.

“Did I wake you?” asked Riku.

“It doesn’t matter,” answered Sora. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Riku sighed. Time ago, he would have tried to deny he was even having a nightmare. However, they had eased into a routine as result of their constant nightmares. One would wake the other, and they would talk about it. No matter what the nightmare was about.

“We were back in the World that Never Was,” he explained. “I didn’t make it on time. And when you opened your eyes, they weren’t blue anymore”

The image had been burned in Riku’s memories forever. Those soft blue eyes he loved so much gone forever, replaced by a cruel yellow instead.

Sora looked at him. “But that didn’t happen, did it?” he smiled. “And even if he did, I know you would’ve managed to bring me back anyway”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I love you, dummy,” he replied. “As I did back then. If someone would’ve been able to bring me back, that’s you”

He cupped Riku’s face with his hands and gave him a chaste kiss. “Let’s go back to sleep now,” he mumbled. “We have apprentices to teach tomorrow, remember?”

Riku hummed in response. He hugged Sora closer to him and closed his eyes knowing that, this time, there would be no nightmares to bother him.


End file.
